You complete me
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Jean Kirstein is a high school student studying to get into medical college; Levi Ackerman is a police trainee with a shitty attitude and a potty mouth. Though the two are complete opposites they are both not what they appear to be. BISEXUAL JEAN, AU-Modern setting, YAOI, JeanxLevi Fluff, Eventual smut, Humor, drama, French speaking Levi and Jean, LeviJean
1. Chapter 1

**So I feel as a whole this pairing doesn't get enough love at all**

 **I feel like JeanxLevi has a lot of potential and given enough thought could be very good**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **PM (private message) me with ideas for this story if you have any**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Levi opened the door to his apartment quietly his body aching and weary from a long day at the college. When he had signed onto police training they had offered to let him stay at the academy dorms to which he openly rejected them.

Saying he would rather live in his own place than share a room with a horny, stinky, lazy, annoying roommate whom he would just end up murdering. Later he had bought his own apartment and still managed to get to classes on time given how organized he was.

He removed his shoes and jacket quietly hanging them up and putting them beside the step in their respective orders. He always had been a person who liked to keep things tidy. Anyone who didn't keep their home tidy annoyed him and he had to hold back the desire to clean up very badly; to the point of fidgeting.

It stemmed from his childhood; living in chaos and filth for so long that he liked his new life of cleanliness and comfort. Anything else just felt wrong and disgusting to him. Thankfully he had met someone who cleaned out of basic knowledge and intuitively knew when something needed to be cleaned.

Levi then made his way to the living room quietly only to notice one of the side lights were on. Considering it was late in the evening (almost midnight) this was highly odd as Jean would usually be asleep.

He and Jean had been together nearly a year now yet it felt like only yesterday they had met. He caught sight of him in a local corner shop while getting a snack during break. He was reading manga and sneaking glances at him. He had eventually caught him to which Jean's face had turned the colour of pomegranate juice.

Now Levi was a simple man; he appreciated a nice ass and the owner of it openly. Jean had one of the nicest asses he had come across in a long time. Nice and firm but also his piercing hazel eyes that reminded him of honey. He was a good-looking guy and Levi had homed in like a bird of prey.

He had then approached Jean and said "If you like my ass so much why don't you just ask me out already" in the bluntest forward way possible. A few people in the shop had stared in awe and his classmate and medical student Hanji had just laughed in amusement from the background.

A year later and here they were still a couple and living together. Guess sometimes getting straight to the point was the most efficient way. At first his behaviour and personality had been awkward for Jean but over time he got used to his odd personality quirks; however a lot of the time he still got flustered about some of the things he said so easily.

Levi unbuttoned his blouse a little and made his way into the living room and was met with a rather surprising sight. Jean was leaned over the desk in a chair his arms sprawled over the table folded up in front of him. There was paperwork littered around him in piles but in a semi organized manner.

While Levi hated mess he was glad that Jean kept his in his own personal space. He never effected anything around him and kept his own personal chaos to himself even making sure to clean up properly when he was done.

Levi moved closer and eventually found that Jean was indeed fast asleep. He had no doubt tried to binge study again and ended up crashing from exhaustion. His glasses he wore for studying had fallen down his face in a very adorable manner while a little drool ran down his face un-sexily.

His pen was laid beside his hand which was still curled up as if holding it. Luckily the pen was Biro and so it wouldn't leak on all his hard-worked writings. This was a relief for Levi as fountain pens stained as well as made a mess so he was thankful for his partners natural intuitiveness.

A cup of cold half-drunk coffee was sat beside him on the table. Seems he had become so busy and so exhausted he had forgotten to drink the rest. He would pour that down the sink later; for now it wasn't doing any harm.

Levi sighed heavily placing a hand on his hip as he gazed at his sleeping lover "Toi remplace le lit; avec votre bureau a nouveau" he muttered in frustration. This was the 7th time now he had found him fast asleep somewhere other than their bed.

Jean really needed to start setting an alarm when he studied; so, he didn't burn himself out and could get to bed sooner. It really wasn't good for him to keep doing this. He wanted Jean to succeed he really did; but doing this was not healthy. His sleep pattern would be effected and his work was going to get sloppy.

To him nothing was more important than getting necessary sleep (Mainly because he suffered insomnia due to stress) and making sure your work was anything but perfect. Jean was indeed working like a Trojan but he was suffering physically and mentally because of how dedicated he was to becoming a doctor.

Levi sighed heavily relenting and went to the cupboard quietly. He opened it slowly and pulled out a green blanket making sure to not pull anything else out by mistake. The last thing he wanted was to make a mess or wake his lover with accidental loud noises.

When he had got what, he needed he closed the door quietly and made his way back to Jean. Trying to move him at this point was impossible as despite his strength he didn't want to wake him.

Plus, if he got a sore back in the morning it would teach him a lesson no to do it again. So, it would be tough love but a lesson well learned and that was enough for Levi. Sometimes physical punishment was more effective than verbal ones; they learned the hard way instead of snubbing you off when you gave advice.

He then returned to his sleeping lover and covered him quietly in the blanket to stop him from getting cold. It was early spring after all and it was still quite chilly this time of year. It wasn't exactly cold but it wasn't overly warm either meaning sleeping without a blanket meant you would wake up sneezing a little from the cold the next day.

As he tucked his lover with the blanket he gazed at his sleeping face. When he was asleep was one of the few moments Jean looked truly peaceful. Given Jean had very strong emotions and opinions his main expression was either deep in thought, conflicted or borderline sulky; but he found that amusing.

He was completely relaxed and able to just sleep; not worrying about anything anymore and just losing himself to sleep. Blissfully unaware of the world around him or anyone nearby.

Levi's expression became a fond smile and he hummed in amusement. For all that he could be a pain in the ass he loved Jean very much. Slowly he reached over and removed Jean's glasses being careful as to not wake him up at all. The latter moaned slightly as his glasses were removed but did not wake.

He then folded them up and placed them on the desk beside Jean. He didn't need them in everyday life just for reading and studying; as he was far sighted. He only ever wore them at home which was Levi's personal secret.

"Mon petit ballod" he said fondly kissing Jean on the forehead before heading off to bed himself. Nope; he didn't regret it one bit. He wouldn't change what he had now for the world.

 _ **Translations**_

 **"Toi remplace le lit; avec votre bureau a nouveau"-You replaced the bed with your desk again**

 **"Mon petit ballod"-My little nerd**


	2. C2: Your fault

**Levi has a shitty day; but Jean has the kind of stress relief he needs**

 **Mild lemon**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Levi grumbled crossly as he entered the house. His body was sore and aching from police training. He was strong enough to handle anything easily. He had a stronger tolerance to physical limit than most of his other peers on the force.

However, Hanji had pestered him to help clean up and resort the room after. His body was sore enough from wrestling and such all day; but his back hurt from all the extra strain. I mean he was human after all despite his unnatural strength; he could feel pain and have injuries the same as anyone else.

Luckily it wasn't too bad but it did ache; despite what people thought about him Levi was still human. As strong as he was even the human body had limits to how much it could handle. He wasn't superhuman; not like some god damn superman, Venom type character from the comics.

" _God I could do with a bath right about now"_ Levi mentally grumbled. The hot water would help ease his joints and stresses of the day. It was one of the few things that relaxed him next to tea, cleaning and the arms of his beloved lover.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened causing him to forget all his pains and problems in a second. His pain was suddenly gone, his bad mood vanished hid body only feeling heavenly bliss. What he had done to deserve such a sight was beyond his understanding but he was no less thankful for it.

Jean came out of the bathroom his waist wrapped in a short white towel tied with a knot. It reached his lower thigh and he was drying his hair with a shorter one. He was completely oblivious to the audience who was enjoying this sight of freshly bathed hottie.

His skin and cheeks were flushed from the heat of the bath; yet gleamed with cleanliness and youth. Water trickled down his abs, neck and arms slowly; literally a walking wet dream. How anybody but himself could see how fucking gorgeous Jean was baffled him; but that meant he could have him all to himself.

Levi could only stare in awe at the godly sight before him. He thanked Kami for this stress relief and gift for all his hard work as a policeman. He was so happy he met Jean; what would he do without that body. He loved all of Jean inside and out; but was it so bad he loved his boyfriend's body too?

Jean sighed heavily relieved to be out in the cool. He then looked to the doorway and saw Levi standing there still in uniform with removed shoes. He looked completely in awe like some form of daze. Had he left something at the office? Had he forgotten to run an errand or something like that?

While Levi had always been an organized person; he did sometimes tend to have the odd short term memory. Forgetting things randomly every now and again; or getting distracted by something of his fancy. But Jean only found this cute.

"Oh Levi; I didn't hear you come in" he said casually. Well at least now if he wanted to use the bathtub too he could. I mean after the day he had been through it would feel amazing. He knew baths always helped him feel good when he was stressed from something.

Before the 2-tone undercut boy could speak; Levi stormed up to him silently and grabbed him by the towel placed around his head. He was then dragged in the darkness by Levi to god knows where. Just what the hell had gotten into him? Was he mad or something?

"Oi Levi?! What the hell?!" Jean yelled argumentatively as he was dragged in an unknown direction. After a short period of time Jean was pulled into an unknown room and the towel was pulled from around his neck with haste.

The towel was pulled in a manner that caused him to fall backwards onto their bed. He cried out at the sudden movement and landed on their bed with a loud "Oof". He was only glad he landed on something soft or that would have seriously hurt otherwise.

Jean looked up from his sprawled position on the bed glaring up at Levi in annoyance and confusion. Just what the hell had gotten into him? "Ce le baiser Levi!" he scowled defensively. It had gone from a simple hello and welcome home to being dragged into their bedroom for no reason at all.

Since their becoming a couple; Jean and Levi had realized the neighbours could hear their conversations. Because nothing could be private they had decided to do something about it. It was a very clever plan on their part and they often patted themselves on the back for it.

They had concluded that when they argued they would speak native French. That way they could still argue and unless their neighbours spoke or understood French; they could argue in peace (and somewhat private). Full proof.

Levi then approached the bed causing Jean to stiffen defensively. He wasn't in the wrong here Levi was. So, no matter what tactics Levi tried to use here he would hold his own. At times like this he was glad to be so stubborn.

Unexpectedly Levi climbed onto the bed and approached Jean straddling his waist. The brown eyed male had no idea of how to react to this situation. What in the hell was going on? Was this some form of game? He had made sure to clean himself thoroughly knowing Levi's standards.

Levi said nothing remaining composed and silent; he then slowly began to unfasten his shirt flashing his toned abs for his stunned and confused boyfriend. Seeing the look in Jean's eyes a small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.

Jean swallowed nervously at the delicious sight before him. But he gripped his fists tightly remaining adamant; he would get the answer he sought from Levi. He wasn't giving up just because Levi was being all sexy and seductive; though it wasn't easy.

Levi then reached out his long slender fingers to Jean's chin. He then moved closer so he could look Jean in the eyes with his own grayish silver eyes gleaming with desire. The two males were now almost face to face; their eyes locked on each other while the tension built between them silently like fog.

"C'est ton posséder zut faute ; pour moi riling up" Levi growled drily. How was he supposed to resist seeing his beloved fresh out of the bath and looking so damn delectable? He was a full grown 22 year old homosexual male dating a brown eyed, ash brown/dark brown haired 17 year old male with the body of a god.

Jean's face slowly turned red with embarrassment; his anger subsiding and slowly being replaced with joy and shyness. His glare softened into a frown and his eyes became more awkward than annoyed. He pulled a dirty trick with that line; but a clever one.

"Encore avez-vous besoin d'être si rude?" Jean asked softly his tone defiant. I mean being stuck in that hot towel had not been comfortable especially since he was fresh out of the bath. His face had felt like it was in a damn sauna and his hair was probably a mess now too.

Not that he didn't like it when Levi was a little rough; but not in a dangerous, seriously hurt, accident kind of way. What if he had smacked his head on something? What if he had fallen over?

Levi smirked at him playfully his eyes filled with mischief and affection "Vous l'aimez quand je suis" he teased affectionately. Jean knew he would never intentionally hurt him; at least not in a bad way. He should know that by now; they had been together almost a year.

Jean clicked his teeth in annoyance; how easily Levi could read him sometimes really frustrated him. It was both a blessing and a curse at the same time. "Tais-toi et embrasses moi!" he growled impatiently. He had done enough with that sexy little strip tease but that look in his eyes had set him off further.

Levi snorted quietly in amusement; sometimes having a Tsundere as a boyfriend had its perks. It never left him bored that was for sure. He then placed a hand on Jean's chest gently placing his fingers on his abs for support. He then leaned forward and kissed Jean affectionately on the lips.

Jean leaned up a little to return his kiss a little more roughly but affectionately. God Levi pissed him off; but he really fucking loved him.

 _ **Translations**_

 **Ce que le baiser Levi?!-"What the fuck Levi?!"**

 **C'est ton posséder zut faute ; pour moi riling up-"Its your own damn fault for riling me up"**

 **Encore avez-vous besoin d'être si rude?-"Still, did you have to be so rough?"**

 **Vous l'aimez quand je suis-"You love it when I am"**

 **Tais-toi et embrasses moi-"Shut up and kiss me"**


	3. C3: Don't touch my man

Levi sighed heavily as he leaned against a shelf quietly absentmindedly reading some form of adult novel. Not that he cared who saw; everyone read it no matter how much they denied it. People who said they didn't were either prudes or just in plain denial; there wasn't a single person who hadn't dabbled in some form of adult content.

Everyone fucked, everyone masturbated, everyone had dirty thoughts and everyone read erotica or watched porn. He was just more open about it than others and that was all. He always had been ever since he was young; living with his uncle had only helped nurture that side of himself.

When they first started dating Jean was openly stunned by how blatant Levi was about sex and adult jokes. However, over time he had gotten used to it and even laughed a few times but tried to hide it. Seeing his face contorted into a struggled serious face as a smirk tried to make itself known always made Levi smile.

Jean was nearby browsing the cooking section on traditional French cooking and Italian cookbooks. Personally, Levi didn't mind either but he did have a love of fresh bread if he was honest. His mother had always wanted to open a bakery but had never seen that dream happen; but his love for bread hadn't changed since he was a child.

Since meeting Jean, he had realized just how good home cooking could be. While single, he tended to eat take out a lot or basic meals as it was cheaper. But after meeting his current lover; he had found his love of food again.

He gazed intently at his boyfriend's firm and ample ass from the top of his book; while Levi thought all of Jean was delectable he couldn't deny that Jean had a nice ass and he loved admiring it. He would stare at it to the point Jean would blush profusely and have to awkwardly ask him to stop staring so much.

He loved gripping and caressing it when they embraced each other; two sweaty bodies woven into the sheets. He loved pounding his sweet ass and admiring his cute face as he hit that bundle of nerves again and again driving Jean crazy.

Yes, he loved Jean's ass; that sweet ass belonging to his stubborn but very beautiful horse. Nobody, could tame him quite as well as he could and Jean knew that for a fact. He made sure to mark all of Jean and make sure to keep his horse on a lead so he never strayed far from his beloved partner.

Eventually Jean found a few books he liked and browsed through them quietly. His brown eyes intense as he flicked through the pages going over the content. These looked pretty good to get and he saw a few recipes Levi may like.

Over time Levi had become good at reading Jean's facial features like a book. He looked mad sometimes but was actually just deep in thought or conflicted. His eyes were thoughtful but gentle; if he was truly upset they would darken or lose their light.

When embarrassed, he blushed manically and often avoided eye contact and looked pissed; but was secretly happy and at a loss for words. In all honesty that was Levi's favourite expression of Jean's; or at least one of them.

His all time, favourite expression of Jean's was his flustered aroused face. The one he made when he was close to reaching his peek and when he was losing himself to pleasure. That was Levi's favourite to date and the one he would picture at work.

Eventually Jean chose his books and walked over to the counter quietly to pay. However, as he reached the desk Levi's senses went on alert. Protective boyfriend flags started to appear in his head.

The guy at the counter; a muscular blonde about 6'1" with golden eyes was eyeing up Jean. His face was a lustful smirk and his eyes were very flirtatious indeed. It was obvious his intentions were more one night stand or off chance fuck than actual relationship; basically a fuck boy.

Levi felt his blood boil and his eyes became murder glare; while he was a very trusting partner he would not tolerate anyone flirting with his boyfriend. No partner in their right mind would brush off anyone openly flirting with their partner; it was just common sense.

He had marked Jean endlessly to let others know Jean was his. From winding his hand around his waist, to surprise kissing him in public to leaving noticeable bite marks on his neck. He made sure to let everyone know just who Jean belonged to and that he had no desire to let his beloved boyfriend go.

Slowly he approached the counter but the two males didn't even notice the short dark haired male approaching the counter. Nor did they notice the murder glare endowed on his face; they were too distracted with their own business.

"So? You doing anything later?" Reiner said playfully as he took Jean's money for the books. He was a sucker for French boys and this guy was cute as all hell. Those eyes of his were very distracting and his cheekbones were very stunning.

That two-tone hair; those smoldering brown eyes, that cute little undercut and that nice body of his. This guy was a knockout 8 maybe even a nine but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Jean stiffened unable to speak; he had no idea of how to respond. While he was bi he was still in the closet about it and hadn't even told him mum yet. He hadn't even told his childhood friend Marco about it. He just wasn't ready to tell anyone he liked guys too; out of fear of what they would say or do.

Levi was the only guy to openly hit on him and express interest in dating him. Since then when anyone else paid attention to him he didn't know how to react. It felt wrong; so wrong and didn't sound right unless it was Levi.

Suddenly Reiner froze and a look of pure fear spread across his face as if he was looking at a ghost. He went silent and simply gripped Jean's change for dear life like it was a life line.

Jean didn't say anything at all; he knew what was wrong. He had been around that cold aura enough times to know who it belonged to and he could tell Levi was _really_ pissed. His body clenched and a sensation of pure fear and sickness came over him as adrenaline started to pump into his veins.

"Taking our time, aren't we?" Levi growled coldly. Though his expression was the same as usual his eyes were murder glare and filled with intense rage. It wasn't pointed at Jean though; this rage was fueled solely at Reiner. Letting the blonde beefcake know just who's man he was laying his eyes on.

Jean quickly took his change off Reiner and grabbed the bag of books hurrying out of the store. He felt so awful about what Levi had just seen that he wanted to leave. Levi was mad; so fucking mad and he didn't want to stick around for the outcome.

Even though he knew he wasn't in the wrong; that he had done nothing wrong it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. Feeling bad that Levi had seen him being approached or hit on by someone else that wasn't him.

Though he knew it was to be expected as before he met Levi many guys had hit on him. However most of them had all been rough and shady assholes he would rather not get involved in.

He just wanted to go home and wrap himself in a blanket den and forget about it. However, his gut told him that Levi would be in a sour mood for the rest of the evening. Mad that someone had tried to get lucky with him and Jean hadn't rejected him because he was too stunned.

Levi remained where he was staring down Reiner with cold and hateful eyes; his expression reading "I will murder you" and the other male knew it. He knew he had fucked up big time but it was too late to apologize or even try and get out of the situation.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence between the two males and nobody else in the bookstore dared disturb them. They were too afraid of the rage flowing from the shorter male. Instead they just stood as onlookers watching the events unroll before them.

Reiner tried to avoid his gaze from the shorter male but kept his body language in defense mode. He wasn't going to back down from the fact he could appreciate a fine ass. He could easily take on this little midget without difficulty; he was all brawn and an ex member of his schools football team.

Levi's dull blue eyes pierced the taller male quietly; he could already sense his cocky attitude. This guy had chosen the wrong person to fuck with; he breathed in slowly his rage evident in his breathing causing the taller male to swallow nervously.

"Ne prennent pas les chosers de quell qu'un d'autre; vou merde" Levi growled darkly his tone threatening. If he was so into men, why didn't he go to a gay bar or find his own piece of ass to fuck. Yet he had the balls to even consider trying to take Jean from him.

He would tear down any man or woman that tried to challenge him for Jean. He would take down the devil himself if he fancied his 2-toned boyfriend; _nobody_ took Jean from him.

Reiner felt his blood run cold and his life flash before his eyes; he could tell this guy meant it. If not for the fact they were in public this guy would take him down and beat him within in an inch of his life.

The aura radiating from this guy was inhuman; the look in his eyes was nothing short of a beast in a cage. He was really holding back the desire to tear him a new one. Unable to find the words to say as his body was shaking too much he simply nodded in an understanding. That guy was off limits and he didn't dare challenge this guy.

He was 24 years old and had a long life ahead of him; boyfriends to get and hook ups yet to have. He didn't plan on his life ending in low key bookstore to a murderous midget.

The guy in front of him relaxed a little but his face was still menacing. He then walked out the store quietly without speaking a word. However, his eyes remained pinned to Reiner without fail.

Once Levi and Jean were gone Reiner relaxed but hunched over the desk quietly gripping himself for support. How had simply flirting with a customer gone from casual to being threatened within an inch of his life.

" _Maybe I should take up Annie's advice and go with her to gay bars"_ Reiner mentally panicked. Safer than being threatened by someone's significant other.

 **Translate**

 **Ne prennent pas les chosers de quell qu'un d'autre; vou merde-Don't touch someone else's things you shit**


	4. C4: Cousins

**While waiting for Levi after school; Jean meets an old crush**

Jean was stood nearby Levi's favourite tea shop casually. He had finished school for the day and was waiting for his lover to arrive. However it seemed he was taking longer than usual.

Levi was busy with training and running late; but he promised to be there as soon as he could. With how fast Levi was as a whole; he knew he wouldn't take too long. Levi was basically the flash but scarier.

He sighed heavily and gazed up at the rolling white clouds dancing in the blue sky. Somehow no matter how many times he looked up at them he always felt calm. It was able to distract him from any worries or concerns that may be clouding his heart. He could just let them float away like the clouds on the breeze.

"Jean?" a familiar voice said in surprise yet their tone being rather calm. He stiffened; he knew that voice oh so well. It was the voice of the girl he had spent a large portion of his teenage years crushing on. However, his feelings for her remained unrequited but he still cared about her.

He turned to see Mikasa standing nearby him. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered; but her hair was a bit longer and she looked semi older. She was currently training to be a police officer much like her uncle. With her skill and natural talent, she was assured to pass and become one of the best.

Since then, they still took a few mutual classes together and were classmates all through high school. However, since graduation they hadn't spoken much to each other.

Jean had loved her so much back then; idolizing her to the point of insanity. Losing his words every time she came into the room. However, upon learning she only saw him as a friend he backed off.

He had been heartbroken mind you but still he respected her choice and gave up. For a long time, he avoided her and snapped about the smallest of things. However, over time he got better and learned to calm himself better.

Mikasa softened and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear "What brings you out here?" she asked curiously. Usually he spent time with the likes or Marco, Connie or Sasha; it wasn't like him to be by himself. He was usually surrounded by his friends.

Jean blinked; he hadn't ever actually told Mikasa he was bi; to be honest he was still in the closet about it. Not that he was ashamed he just wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"Um…well…. I…" Jean stammered awkwardly. Since nobody had ever asked him about Levi he never really brought up the subject of having a boyfriend. he just got so used to keeping it to himself.

"Jean" a sharp tone replied. He had on his way here then spotted him with Mikasa; after hearing about Jean's ex crush on her he had become a little jealous. I mean anyone would.

Jean had never really told Mikasa how he felt about her and she never knew. After her saying "You're a great guy Jean; I'm glad to have a friend like you" he had given up.

While Levi understood this, he couldn't help but get jealous. I mean he still had some lingering feelings for her since he never was able to confess and get over her.

Levi had approached quietly but his expression had been a cross between annoyed and hostile. After all, the last time he had come out with Jean a guy had flirted with him. He would have to start making Jean wear a leash or at the very least a collar. That way he could keep an eye on him and make sure nobody else got any ideas.

Jean softened and a cheerful expression came upon his face "Levi" he replied. When had he gotten here? He hadn't even heard him coming. However upon seeing his somewhat angered expression he became worried.

Mikasa stiffened and said nothing her expression blank and yet she radiated anger. The tension in the air became so strong you could smell it. It was scary how she could go from being calm to enraged in seconds.

Levi stood where he was arms folded and a sharp glare on his face; his expression daring her to say something to him. The one thing you never did when Levi was mad was try and test him.

Jean simply stood between the two of them a sweat drop running down his head. He felt like saying something but daren't come between the two of them. This was the angriest he had ever seen Levi or Mikasa; they had a look of distaste and loathing towards each other.

They obviously knew each other in some way; as shown by the tension showed between them. However, he daren't ask out of fear of playing with fire. God how did he get himself into this?

" _Mikasa"_ Levi retorted coldly. Was she still a mouthy little shit who had a constant boner for that Yeager kid? God, you would think she would be over that little crush by now.

Eren had no idea of her feelings even after 7 years; plus, it seemed he had a thing for his best friend Armin. Why didn't she just give up on him and find someone new already?

" _Levi"_ Mikasa replied defiantly. He still looked like he never slept and now he was dating her classmate? God, he never seemed to stop interfering in her life in some form.

"You still have a shitty attitude; you should get rid of that. It's not exactly ladylike" he provoked. For all she had a pretty face she had quite the attitude. It was amazing Jean could have ever fallen for a girl like her. She would just be dense to his feelings or spend her time talking about Eren.

Mikasa scoffed "Your one to talk; still a mouthy bastard who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut" she growled. Did he still have a hard on for tea leaves and cleaning? I bet he made Jean take a shower after they had sex the poor guy.

Jean then laughed nervously snapping the two out of their glares; they softened a little upon seeing how scared and confused the poor guy was. They had let their tension and peeves towards each other show. More than that they had completely forgotten Jean was here and forgotten about him.

"Um…. sorry…it's just…. how do you know each other?" he asked timidly. He only knew Levi had lost his mother at a young age and his uncle had been abusive. He had mentioned how two of his best friends died in middle school. However, any other family members or friends he had Levi never really spoke much about.

The two dark haired individuals blinked and then sighed heavily. They then both replied "We're cousins" simultaneously.

Jean was stunned at a loss for words. It was a fucking weird coincidence that he happened to crush on Mikasa during middle school only to end up dating her cousin.

Mikasa then peered at Jean but kept facing Levi "You better not hurt him Levi; Jean's a good guy and I won't tolerate you hurting any friend of mine" she growled.

Jean was a sweet guy even if he could be a little hot headed; he was really considerate and looked out for all of his friends. He was always there when someone needed him and had a good moral code. He would never abandon someone if he could do something to help.

Jean was stunned and felt his cheeks heat a little; he had never heard Mikasa say anything so nice about him before. She usually barely ever said two words to him.

To know that she looked upon him so highly and cared enough to go against her cousin should he do something. That showed a level of true affection even if it was platonic.

Levi smirked in amusement "That's about the only thing we hold in common; we both fight to protect what is closest to us" he said ironically.

Mikasa sighed heavily but her frowned softened; what he said was true. They would protect and love what was closest to them with everything they had. She then started to walk away and passed by Levi without saying a word. She could at least be at ease knowing Jean was being treated well.

Jean stood there quietly in awe; he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Levi and Mikasa were related. He would have never guessed it.

Levi sighed crossly and rubbed the back of his head; though he hated it she took her strong will and temper from his side. However, it served as an endless form of frustration to him.

He then walked up to Jean quietly giving a concerned look to the rather shaken teen "Jean? You still in there?" he asked curiously.

Jean blinked and then snapped out of it "Y…yeah sorry; I… I just never expected you two to be related" he replied awkwardly. However, upon looking at them while they argued; he could really see the resemblance. It was kind of scary to know he was now dating the cousin of his ex-crush.

Levi smirked and then flicked his head causing Jean to wince "I'd better start making you wear a leash; seems your more popular than I would have liked". First that Reiner guy at the bookstore; then his cousin. It seemed Jean was popular with quite a few people. He would have to keep a close eye on him.

Jean smiled a little "Jealous?" he teased. It was kind of fun to see Levi get jealous; that is when he didn't look like he wanted to kill someone.

Levi frowned and then pinched his nose crossly "Cheeky brat" he grumbled. Just when did he become such a smart ass?

Jean smirked a little "Love you too" he teased. At least he could confirm he was loved; even if Levi was bad at showing it.

Levi clicked his teeth and gripped Jean by the tie and started pulling him along. The last thing he needed was Jean getting ideas into his head.

Jean staggered after the shorter male trying not to fall over. However he was deeply amused by his actions; as it showed in a rather cute way he cared.


	5. C5: Opposites attract

**I appreciate that other people don't like this ship and you don't agree with it**

 **But please refrain from spamming my reviews because your butthurt**

 **Thanks**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Jean sat silently by the window, trying to block out the hateful sounds now echoing in his ears. Thinking of his lover who was probably sat behind a desk drowning in paperwork. Wishing he could be anywhere else than where he was right now, if it meant he could have peace and quiet.

One of his best friends Connie, alongside long time frenemy Eren and Ymir were all getting on his case about Levi. Ever since they found out he was dating the guy, the interrogation never stopped. Jesus, they never seemed to stay out of his business.

The only people who didn't bother him were Levi's cousin Mikasa, Christa and Marco. How come they were the only mature ones in this situation? Couldn't they just be done with it and move on. He was so sick of hearing the same shit over and over again like a broken record.

"How can you date that guy Jean? He's no good for you, you deserve better. He's cold, distant and emotionless. He's always in a bad mood and he's always insulting you" Connie snapped. He never smiled, he was never in a good mood, he spoke down to Jean and he never openly showed his affections for his supposed boyfriend. Just what kind of guy was he?

"Connie's right Jean. You should just break up with the guy and find a nice girl or a better guy" Ymir agreed. Relationships were better off healthy then what Jean had. At least she respected Christa and when she did tease her it was always playful, she would never truly hurt Christa intentionally.

Jean's grip tightened into a fist, were they seriously trying to persuade him into who he should and shouldn't date? Everyone had a type and Levi just happened to be his? So what they didn't like it so they decided to gang up on him and try to get him to break up with a guy he was happy with?

Ok that was it, Jean was through with this bullshit. What business of theirs to judge whom he dated? "Why? What's the matter with me being happy with someone you don't like?" he snapped. Levi wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine, he was already aware of this when he met him. But they loved each other dearly and were happy together. So why should they break up?

Besides, Levi had always been subtler in affection, more in gestures than in words. Plus, his insults were meant out of love than cruelty, plus he had called Levi a few in the past too. These guys thought romance should be like it was depicted in the movies. Constant mush and always easy, not knowing that real relationships were never as smooth as the ones in movies.

Sasha folded her arms, defending her best friend "Connie's right. That guy has such a potty mouth. You're no saint Jean, but he has a worse mouth than you. The guy swears too much and he's always moody" she stated defiantly. Plus, he never showed his affection for Jean in public, never kissing him or smiling. He may have held his hand but that was about it and even then, to her it seemed forced.

Why should he feel the need to hide the fact that he loved Jean? When you loved someone you should be able to scream it from the rooves and let the world know just how much they meant to you. How much more romantic could you get than something as wonderful as saying it out loud?

"The guy is always working, he spends more time on police work than he does with his own partner!" Connie snapped. He knew having a job while in a relationship was hard, but it felt like Levi neglected Jean. He was always at the office or working on a case, rather than spending it with Jean like he should be.

"Listen Jean. Nicknames are cute, but Levi just insults you" Eren replied sternly. He knew from his relationship with Jean's best friend Marco, that Jean's relationship was anything but normal. He and Marco messed about and called each other names, but not one sounded as awful as the ones that Levi called him.

Jean then slammed his hands on the table, didn't they know how to shut up? "La fermer!" he snapped angrily his tone venomous. Jesus, they sounded like broken records. This caused everyone to go silent and back away, as Jean was only known to swear in French when he was seriously mad. But they had only been trying to help him out of good meaning.

Jean then turned to his friends with hateful eyes "I happen to find the way Levi speaks amusing. He speaks his mind which I respect. And your one to talk Yeager with your potty mouth!" he retorted defiantly. Just how many times had he gotten into trouble because of that big mouth of his? Endless.

Eren clicked his teeth but didn't respond, Jean was of course right, even his adopted sister had nipped his ear more than once about his use of colourful language. However, he would never admit that to Jean as he was too embarrassed to say so. He just didn't feel that it was normal to be as quiet as Levi was.

He then turned to Sasha causing her to stiffen as she prepared herself "He does hold my hand in public actually, but sometimes just touching fingertips is nice. It doesn't always have to be so obvious!" he snapped. Showing affection was diverse, it was more than holding hands or cuddling someone tightly like a stuffed toy.

Sasha pouted and folded her arms looking away, however she didn't respond. She was just used to Connie being more loving and affectionate with her on a daily basis. For someone to not be lovey dovey with their partner just felt odd, it was like they didn't seem to care about their significant other at all.

Then Jean sighed heavily and turned to Connie, one of his closest friends "Exams are hard work Connie, you know this as well as I do. But what the hell is so bad about wanting to achieve?" he stated sternly. Connie sighed heavily in defeat, he couldn't argue with that statement. If any of them had a hope of getting their dream careers they had to study like hell while they still could.

Jean then stood up from his desk and stormed off, pushing past them without speaking a word. He was so done with this and just wanted some bloody head space. They better think about their actions when he was gone, knowing just how much their words hurt him.

* * *

Jean sat quietly behind the gym sheds, his phone against his ear as he waited for the Levi to answer. An air of hostility around him, warning people who approached to leave him be. He needed to speak to him, to vent and get it all out. He needed to talk about what just happened and how Levi felt about this whole thing too. They were a couple after all.

Eventually Levi responded but sounded worried as to why he was calling while at college. Shouldn't class be starting soon unless something had happened causing him to finish early. _"Jean?"_ he replied curiously. He was surprised of course but glad to hear his voice for a brief time.

Jean hummed fondly at hearing the sweet voice of his lover, how someone could be so sexy he had no idea. "Hey Babe. I got into another fight" he apologized. He knew Levi would be less than pleased to know about this. Though he was no saint either, Levi refrained from taking out his temper on someone unless they deserved it.

Levi sighed heavily but said nothing, simply humming as a response for him to continue. Waiting to hear what troubles his lover had gotten into today, as it would give him a break from work. He had often been frustrated and turned on at the same time by Jean's temper.

"My friends think your no good for me" he explained his voice pained. When would they realize that nobody was perfect and everyone had their flaws. Deep down he would have hoped they would just be happy for him and let him get on with his life. Instead they got on his case and berated his choice in partner.

Levi hummed curiously, however Jean could hear the annoyance in his tone as did so "How so?" he asked sharply. He was curious to know how a bunch of teens knew anything about love. Considering their personalities they must have had a very childish outlook on how a relationship was supposed to be.

Jean laughed at the memory, though more out of irony than humour. "Sasha thinks you swear too much. That you're a moody git and you're not affectionate enough in public" he explained trying not to laugh. He could almost picture Levi's scowl in his head as he heard someone say these things about him.

Levi grumbled and clicked his teeth "Cette fille est une peine" he grumbled. He really was tired of how that girl took rom-coms way too seriously, they were blatantly unrealistic. Yes, he was used to hearing people say he was unpleasant but his boss Erwin and best friend Hanji seemed to get along with him just fine regardless.

"Connie thinks you work too much and that you put work over me" Jean explained crossly. Though Connie was one of his closest friends, he didn't understand what it was like to have a working partner. That it took compromise and communication to make a relationship work, it wasn't always easy.

Levi laughed in amusement at that comment "Dit le slacker" he scoffed. Connie was known to goof off instead of study, tending to only be serious when need be instead of considering his future. Jean chuckled, he couldn't help but agree with that statement. Connie always had loved to mess about rather than study, which is why he had average grades.

Then Levi took a sharp intake, saving the best for last. He half expected hear endless amounts of swearing and a moodier Jean with this one. His boyfriends long term frenemy he had known since middle school "What did Eren say?" he asked sternly. He had a feeling this wouldn't be pretty.

Jean frowned, remembering the unpleasant situation "He said you insult me way too much" he explained stiffly. He was so used to it being affectionate he stopped caring about how it sounded. Every time Levi called him an idiot or brat, he meant it out of affection rather than out of cruelty.

Levi then laughed and explained so what if he did? Insults didn't always have to be mean, they could be out of playful banter like he did with Hanji at work. It showed they had a healthy relationship and strong bond. "Votre mon beau con" he replied playfully.

Jean laughed, now this was why he loved Levi. Because he meant what he said out of love and he could tell from the tone of his voice. "Je t'aime aussi, Levi" he replied fondly. Why should he care what anyone else thought? He and Levi were happy which was the most important thing. So why should he let other people define his relationship?

 _ **Translations**_

 **La fermer-Shut the fuck up**

 **Cette fille est une peine-That girl is a bother**

 **Dit le slacker-says the slacker**

 **Votre mon beau con-Your my handsome idiot**

 **Je t'aime Aussi Levi-I love you too Levi**


End file.
